


future

by solubility



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gen, deathhhhhh
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solubility/pseuds/solubility
Summary: 他們都死了，這可能是無法避免的。





	future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/gifts).
  * A translation of [future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940385) by [AlmondRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmondRose/pseuds/AlmondRose). 



>  
> 
> ＊英文渣，可能無法翻出精準的文意，請以原文為準
> 
> ＊文章以敘述為主，主要角色死亡、有原創角色
> 
> ＊作者還有寫了一篇後續（與Jason有關），應該不會翻
> 
> ＊雖然本意是推廣用，來介紹一下這個龐大的蝙蝠家族，但是有沒有推廣作用不在我的考慮範圍(っ・Д・)っ

　　

 

　　Dick最先死去。

 

　　Dick握著Wally的手死去了。夜翼與閃電俠、羅賓與閃電小子，永遠地在一起了。

　　他們留下了後代。並非因為他們是最初的閃電小子、最初的羅賓，而是因為他們有了自己的孩子。

　　他們的雙胞胎名叫Iris和Mary。但是他們兩個都不願服從傳統的兩性之分，所以Iris改名為Rey，Mary改名為Mar。大家順其自然地接受他們由Bruce照顧——否則還剩下誰能？

 

　　Bruce卸下他的披風，將頭盔傳給了Cass。她自豪地穿上它。

　　Kate罹患了癌症，Harper成為她的接班人。

 

　　Jason並沒有孩子，不過Lian幾乎是他的女兒了。當法外者執行一個極機密、無人知曉任務戰死時，Lian和她的媽媽住在一起。Jade為了她的女兒結束了犯罪生涯，而Lian在私底下學習射箭，因為他們約好了，當她滿十八歲時、就能加入義警的行列。

 

　　Claire很久以前死去的哥哥Hank曾經有一位女友，她在Claire和Duke的婚禮上找到了Claire。她說她有一個兒子、Hank的兒子，並且以他為名叫做Hank（Henry）。她快死了，所以請求Claire能在她死後照顧Henry，而Claire怎麼可能不答應？

 

　　Dinah和Babs將她們的兒子交給Bruce。因為一個失控的變種人正在追獵Oracle，他既瘋狂又聰明，把Jamie交給Bruce對Babs和Dinah來說是好事，因為那名變種人找到她們了。

　　他找到她們了。Dinah守衛著時鐘塔，搏鬥到最後一口氣。而他永遠也不會抓到Babs，她們的兒子還會有最後一位媽媽，而她會帶著變種人同歸於盡。

　　那名變種人最後因爆炸而死，Babs則因過份盼望Dinah生還而死。

 

　　Claire和Duke很久以前退休了，他們還是在幫助別人，卻幫不了自己。有時候， 沒有什麼比一幢燃燒的建築更能簡單地擊敗超級英雄。Duke活下來了，但Claire卻沒有，然後Duke、Henry與他的女兒Anne繼續住在高譚。

 

　　Cass和Tim——蝙蝠俠與紅羅賓——一起執行任務，而Cass在他面前犧牲了自己，留下Harper與她們的女兒Miranda。Tim繼承了蝙蝠俠，因為Damian一點也不願意接過它，他們已經留下了太多事物。

　　Kon、Tim和他們的兒子Jack，與Harper、Miranda一起去了Wayne大宅。在那裡，Bruce、Rey和Mar的一舉一動都吐露著死亡寂寥的氣息，但他們卻執意如此。

 

　　Duke出事了，Tim雖然趕去救他，但有時候蝙蝠俠還是來遲了。Tim仍記得他的第一個兄弟死去時的模樣，但威脅仍然繼續存在，Tim看著他死去的臉卻無能為力。

 

　　Henry和Anne與他們的爺爺一起住，Bruce的房子裡有越來越多的孩子。然而，Kon、Harper、Mira和Jack搬去了大都會住，因為那裡應該更好更安全。雖然Harpar和Kon只不過是朋友，但他們的孩子卻親如手足。

　　自從Cass死後，Harper就轉為平民，再也沒有蝙蝠女俠了。但有時候、大多數的時候，Harper救不了自己。在Lex Luther的最後一役、最後的復仇裡， 他殺死了Kon，墜落的建築殘塊砸死了正在救助市民的Harper。Luther的復仇結束了，Clark的兒子死了，他的孫子變成孤兒。

 

　　Clark將Mira和Jack帶回高譚，Bruce敞臂歡迎他們。

 

　　Tim死了。家族裡還有很多人選。然後，夜翼回到了高譚。他曾經是羅賓、然後是夜翼，現在成為了蝙蝠俠。一路走來，Damian總是追隨著他最愛的大哥的步伐。

 

　　Talia認為Damian擁有子嗣速度不夠快，他需要一個繼承者，所以她克隆了Damian，然後作為Talia的孫子被送去給Daimian。這個小孩被預期是個孫子，但是大錯特錯，她叫自己為Juliet。她很愛她的父親，他也訓練她為羅賓。

 

　　Damian向他的夜翼承諾，如果他死了，她就是蝙蝠俠了。Stephanie皺著眉說他不會死的。

 

　　她錯了。

 

　　Stephanie帶著Juliet到了Wayne大宅。

 

　　Bruce得到了一個孫女。

　　但他失去了他的孩子。

 

　　取而代之，是那個他從不認為屬於他、總是推開她、要她回家的那個孩子。

 

　　Stephanie Brown是蝙蝠俠。Alfred用最後一口氣向Bruce輕喃，他說的話沒有任何虛假。

 

　　真的沒有。

 

　　Bruce Wayne已經老了、退休了，和他住在一起的有他的孫兒們、最後一位女兒，也許還有那揮之不去的死亡。

 

 

　　也許某一天，他的孩子們可能會復活。

　　他會撐下去的。


End file.
